


Midnight Kiss

by Joan963z



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sentinel and his guide will have a new beginning or they will part forever.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

## Midnight Kiss

#### by JoanZ JemZ

  
The Characters are not mine. I am only keeping them alive in our hearts.  
Chapter 1 was in answer to PEJA's "Midnight Kiss" challenge.   
Thank you to my Beta Kerensa.   
Please comment.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jim looked around the loft. The scene was set. The table looked lovely. The ivory colored tapered candles were ready to be lit, the good silverware had been polished to perfection and the new wine glass markers were attached to the wine flutes. They were done in silver, a panther for him and a wolf for Blair. 

Blair would be home any minute and Jim turned up his hearing to listen for him. He paced a bit then made him self sit quietly and rehearse the evening ahead. When he heard Blair get off the elevator and walk down the hall Jim quickly lit the candles and hit the remote; soft music and the glow of candlelight filled the apartment as Blair entered. 

"Woah" Blair said. "Was I supposed to get a room tonight, Jim? Because I don't remember us discussing that you were having someone over." 

"Let me take your coat, Chief," Jim said. "It's just the two of us tonight; my way of apologizing for all the times I've been a bastard to you this past year." 

"You're apologizing?" Blair asked as Jim took his coat. 

"Yeah, Chief, I am. I'm sorry. I just want us to start the New Year with a clean slate." 

"If you think hanging up my coat, soft music and candlelight will change things," Blair said, "you're wrong. I'm not going to cave. You're my sentinel and I take that responsibility very seriously. I can't force you to take my guidance; but I'm not going to follow you around like a homeless puppy either." 

"I know you have my best interests at heart," Jim said. "I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise." 

"Isn't that how the arguments always begin," Blair said. " 'I know you think it's for the best, Chief, but...'" 

Jim sank to his knees in front of Blair and looked up at him, "I am truly sorry for any hurt I have caused you, Blair. I know now that I was wrong, you're the guide and I'm your sentinel. Please forgive me." 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"I'm apologizing." 

"On your knees?" 

"I need you to know I'll do whatever it takes for you to know this is real. You won't hear the word "but" from me tonight unless it's to compliment you on your ass." There he had said it. It was finally out in the open. 'Oh, God, PLEASE, I need him so much. Please don't let it be too late... or too soon,' Jim silently prayed. 

Blair laughed, "You're going to compliment me on my ass; you Mr. Sculpted Muscles?" 

Jim sat back on his heels; he had faced all kinds of danger in his life, now it was time to face the man he had come to love, "Is that so hard for you to believe?" Jim asked in a soft voice. 

"I've never asked this of you, for you to be on your knees to me," Blair said. 

"I'm glad you haven't because now you know I give it freely. Sentinel to Guide; I'm yours." 

Blair gave soft moan, anyone but a sentinel would have missed it. "Please get up, Jim. I'm not sure I can deal with this right this minute." 

"Sure, Chief," Jim said as he stood up. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get dinner on the table." 

* * *

Blair stood in the shower letting the warm water run over him. His mind raced trying to catalog and organize the events of the last year and how they related to the scene that greeted him when he got home tonight. 

This last year had been hell in many ways. Blair had felt an increasing sexual pull toward Jim; and then there were the dreams. They had become more frequent and sensual, Jim kneeling to him; Jim taking him into his mouth; Jim's moans as Blair entered him. Blair tried to hide it from Jim; he did his best to keep the guide/sentinel relationship professional, but that's what made it hell. The relationship was meant to be spiritual and denying it was causing Blair a lot of pain. 'Well,' Blair thought, 'Jim has opened the door, it's time to bring all these feelings out into the light.' Blair knew, as he toweled off, that tonight would be a new beginning. Either he would be an Alpha Guide or he would walk away from Jim and no longer be a guide at all. 

* * *

Jim poured the wine and handed the glass to Blair. "This is new," Blair said. "This wolf engraving is beautiful." 

"Thanks, Chief," Jim said. "It's actually a set, I have a panther on mine." Jim showed Blair the panther and then poured his own glass of wine, "I want to make a toast; to new beginnings." 

"To new beginnings," Blair said. 

They ate in silence, except for an occasional comment on the meal. Finally Jim could not stand it any more. "You're very quiet tonight, Chief,' Jim said. 

"I've been thinking about what happened this evening," Blair said. "We need to talk." 

"I know, Chief, and I'm ready, talk, listen, whatever you need." 

"Look, Jim," Blair said, "I don't know how to say this except to come right out and say it. I've been having feelings of sexual attraction to you and they have been getting very strong lately." 

Jim smiled. 

"It's not funny, Jim" Blair said. 

"I'm not laughing; I'm smiling," Jim said. "I have the same feelings towards you." 

"I'm not sure you do," Blair said. "I've been having dreams too, and you are always in a subservient roll; most of the time on your knees. I've tried to ignore it. I didn't want it to interfere with our guide/sentinel relationship but now I think that was a mistake. Pushing my feelings aside and burying them has hurt our relationship." 

"Chief I..." 

"Please Jim let me finish," Blair said. "I've made up my mind. I need to be an Alpha Guide. I know you're an alpha male. And I don't want to interfere with that in other aspects of your life but I can't go on with the way things have been this last year. I need you to let me do my job as a guide. I need to have a physical relationship with you so that we can strengthen our bond." 

Jim got up, walked over to Blair and dropped to his knees. "I'm yours, Sandburg, if you need me on my knees then that's where I'll be. Just tell me what you want or what you need and I'll be there for you." 

"Will you give me a midnight kiss?" Blair asked. 

"Oh yeah, Chief, I was hoping you would ask. I'll share my bed with you too, if you want it." 

Blair got up from the table and walked to the sofa, leaving Jim on his knees. He made himself comfortable and then called to Jim. "Come on over here, Jim, and strip for me, I'd love to get a look at those luscious sculpted muscles." 

Jim walked to Blair and stood directly in front of him as he striped. He removed his shoes and socks first and kicked them aside. Then he took off his shirt, he looked around for some place to put it but it was Blair that made the decision for him. "Drop it, Jim." Blair knew that was not an easy thing for Jim's military neat streak to get around but Jim extended his arm to his side and let his shirt slip off his fingers to the floor. Then he unbuckled his belt and slid off his jeans and dropped them on top of his shirt. Jim's magnificent erection pointed directly at Blair and Blair could see a drop of pre cum glistening in the candlelight. 

"Is that for me?" Blair asked. 

"You and you alone," Jim answered. 

"Lean in and let me taste." 

Jim braced his hands against the back of the sofa and leaned in until his cock was nearly touching Blair's lips. Blair gently licked the pre-cum from the tip. 

"Oh, God, Blair!" Jim cried. 

"Kneel," Blair commanded, "and undress me." 

Jim fell to his knees picked up Blair's left foot and slipped off his shoe and sock. He kissed Blair's foot before gently putting it down and then he repeated the process with the right foot. Next he unbuttoned Blair's shirt and kissed each nipple as he slid the shirt off Blair's shoulders. Jim noticed the change in Blair's heartbeat and breathing and there was a definite bulge in Blair's pants. 

Jim reached up and began to unbuckle Blair's belt. "No kiss this time," Blair said. 

Jim nodded as he pulled off Blair's pants and Blair's erection greeted the candlelight. 

Jim looked up at Blair and waited. 

"Tell me what you want, Jim," Blair said. It was a test. Whether or not he stayed with Jim depended on Jim's answer. It was a terrible risk, but one he had to take. He needed to know if Jim was truly willing to let him be an Alpha Guide. 

"I want to be yours," Jim answered. "I want to be your Sentinel and I want you to guide me." 

It was the right answer and a tear ran down Blair's cheek. 

"You're crying," Jim said. 

"Happy," Blair answered. 

"Does that mean yes?" Jim asked. 

"It means yes." 

"Can I kiss you now?" 

"After you carry me upstairs to our room. It will be midnight by then." Blair said. 

Jim scooped Blair into his arms, "I love you, Sandburg." 

"I love you too, Jim," 

Jim took the stairs two at a time. 

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jim hummed as he cooked New Years Eve dinner and thought about the past year. It had been a good one. His sentinel abilities were sharp, as sharp as ever and he was in control. He hadn't had a single zone out during the year. The apartment that used to be no more than a mailing address and a place to sleep was now a home complete with the man he loved. 

His brother, Steve, had been the first in his family to accept Blair as Jim's mate. William, his dad had come to tolerate the relationship once he realized that Jim had finally found some happiness. 

Carolyn was a different story. She was pissed when she found out that Jim had "gone gay." Jim tried to explain to her that he had no leanings toward men before or while they were married. "Blair is my guide and the only man I've ever been interested in," he told her. 

It didn't help. She was convinced that everyone was laughing at her behind her back so she took a job as a security advisor to a large company based in Massachusetts and left Cascade. 

Naomi was a surprise. She swept in like the wind and acted like Jim was not good enough for her son. Her constant comments about her "empathic boy being mated to a gorilla that wouldn't know a true emotion if it kicked him in the ass," got on Jim's nerves after awhile. When Naomi found the silver wolf and panther wine glass markers Jim's resolve to hold his temper cracked. 

"Put those back!" he said in a voice that was clearly very angry. 

Naomi's head popped up and she looked into the eyes of an angry sentinel. Most people would have backed down, apologized, but not Naomi Sandburg; she stood her ground. "Why, they're just wine glass markers? I'm not going to hurt them. They are lovely; my son has good taste." 

"I bought them," Jim growled as he grabbed them away from her. "They belong to Blair and me and I don't like anyone else touching them." 

"Everything in this apartment belongs to you or Blair. I don't recall you getting upset about me touching anything else." 

"These belong to US!" 

Naomi looked genuinely surprised. "Are you saying you love my son, you really love him? You're not just using him?" 

"You're selling your son short. Blair wouldn't let himself be used that way." 

"I know my son; he's a sucker for anyone needy and a sentinel needs a guide." 

"You know the boy," Jim said. "I know the man and the man would have left." 

Jim watched Naomi's face as everything clicked into place. 

"He nearly left you," she whispered, "and the wolf and the panther represent his staying." 

Jim just stared at Naomi, his anger forgotten. 

"They have sentimental value beyond price, that's why you don't want me to touch them, it's like an invasion," She said thoughtfully. When she looked into his eyes he could see a change in attitude. "I've misjudged you Jim and I'm sorry." After that things were better with Naomi. 

Three months after she left a painting of a panther and a wolf was delivered to the apartment. The card that came with it said simply, "To my two sons, with love, Naomi." It now hung in a place of honor in the living room. 

* * *

When Jim heard the elevator he slipped out of his cloths and quickly hung them in the closet. He was wearing the skimpy Speedo that Blair had given him for his birthday. It was Blair's favorite welcome home outfit. Jim was confused when Blair gave it to him, they did not often go swimming. 

"It shows off all the yummy parts," Blair explained as he stroked Jim's body, "and the way that dark line of hair travels from your belly button and disappears under the suit is an invitation for me to take it off." 

* * *

By the time Jim opened the apartment door for Blair everything was ready. Sinatra sang, "It had to be you," on the stereo, the candles were lit, the Champaign was cool and New Years Eve Dinner was ready and on the table, and his erection made a large lump in his Speedo. 

As soon as Blair entered the apartment Jim gave him a welcome home kiss. 

Blair stroked Jim's bulge. "Is that for me?" he asked. 

"For desert," Jim said as he took Blair's coat and hung it up. 

Blair watched with his head tilted as Jim walked to the closet. "I never get tired of watching you," Blair said. 

"That's good, Chief, because I never get tired of you watching me," Jim said with a smile. 

They sat at the table and Jim poured the Champaign for a toast. "Before we drink a toast there is something I want to say. Last year was a new beginning for us. This year that beginning is over and I've discovered how good life can be." Jim pulled a small box from under his napkin and then he walked over and knelt in front of Blair. I know we can't do this legally, not just yet anyway so I'll just ask..." Jim opened the box and held it so Blair could see. "Will you wear my ring?" 

"Oh, my God, Jim," Blair said with tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Is that a yes, Chief?" 

"Yes! Of course yes." 

Jim slipped the ring onto Blair's left hand. "With this ring I thee wed," he whispered as his voice caught in his throat. 

Blair pulled Jim into a kiss when it ended he held Jim's face in his hands. "This goes both ways, you know, Tuesday we go to the jewelry store and buy a ring for you." 

Jim smiled. "Look under your napkin, Chief." 

Blair lifted the napkin and picked up another ring box. " I should have known," he said with a shake of his head. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Jim's finger. "With this ring I thee wed," he repeated. 

Jim stood up and picked up his glass the silver panther seemed to blink in the candlelight. "To the New Year," he said, "and to my Guide, my mate, and my one true love." 

Blair raised his glass, the silver wolf and Blair looked into Jim's blue eye. "To my one true love." 

* * *

When midnight came they lay naked in their bed in each other's arms and kissed in the New Year. 

* * *

End 

Midnight Kiss by JoanZ JemZ: joanz.jemz@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
